sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aliss the Fox
This character was adopted from AngelFlames by SigmaAlphaThree. Aliss Juniper the Fox is a 15-year-old swift fox living in the Windy Hill Zone of the Lost Hex. She is an exciteable protaganist who enjoys stirring up trouble, and is always looking to battle an enemy in hopes of raising her "hero status". Along with Sigma the Mink, Theta the Mink and Dawn the Kuikon, she fights evil to gain more experience as a hero and explorer. Even though she has no special power, her nocturnal nature allows her senses to be heightened and sharpened at night, as well as giving her increased stamina and strength. Aliss the Fox is the second fan character adopted by SigmaAlphaThree. Concept and Creation Aliss's original design was made by AngelFlames, which was on her adoption page. The first design was of a yellow fox, looking similar to Tails, with a blue and pink outfit. The current outfit was made to look less smiliar to Tails than the previous one, as can be seen with added details, and with Alice having a more orange-colored hue to her body. LOL I'll finish this later. History Construction! Personality Aliss is a really sassy girl. She enjoys stirring it up with others, whether it's arguing and debating or it's just making a scene in public so she can get attention. She is known to anger people as soon as she meets them due to her slightly obnoxious nature, but as she knows people for a longer period of time, she becomes less annoying and more friendly and kind-hearted. Aliss very rarely takes anything seriously, even when her friends are in danger. She usually tries to shrug it off as though nothing affects her, when deep inside of her, she's terrified of various things; the main reason is she is afraid of actually losing her friends. Afraid of showing her fearful side, Aliss attempts to maintain a boisterous and slightly arrogant exuberance to her. Powers and Abilities Aliss is also very skilled (yet still learning) in judo, possessing a First Kyu brown belt, yet she rarely uses her martial art moves in combat unless absolutely necessary. Weaknesses Aliss, of course, will most likely lose in a battle against people who practice judo who have a higher belt ranking than her. In addition, due to her more lower-body oriented attacks (her kicks while using her judo moves, and because she is a fast runner), she lacks upper-body strength, although it isn't as bad as Dawn's case. Due to this, she relies on fast running and kicking her enemies off of her in battles, which could be a major problem if her legs couldn't be used at the time. She is also known to not handle cold places very well, due to her living in the sunny Windy Hill zone for her entire life (this is why she doesn't go near the Frozen factory zone often in the Hex). Stats Relationships TBD Forza The Mink To be edited by SA3. Gallery Alice the fox.png|Alice the Fox! With her tail being wrongly coloured... oh well! Alice 3d(1).png|Attempt at 3D. Ultimately failed. Alice teh Foxxy.png|A random picture. Alice what are u doin.jpg|I HAVEN'T DRAWN HER IN FOREVER WTH Bo peep bo peep bo peep oh.png|Picture of her redesign Aliss.png|Newest picture and main photo Aliss gift.jpg|Did you know SuperKamiEspeon is actually an angel? Now you know. 20171206 212319.jpg|MY WIG IS SNATCHED... ElissTrans.png|To be colored! Trivia *In the very first picture of her first redesign, Aliss's tail tip is miscolored white instead of tanned peach, as it was supposed to be. *Even though swift foxes are nocturnal creatures, Aliss still sleeps during the night. The nocturnal nature of her only allows for strengthened senses and the like; she still fights evil during the day. *She is the least-drawn character of SA3, even though her design is one of SA3's favorites. *In her first redesign, her colors were to be inverted, so that she would be a pink fox with a yellow and blue outfit; this idea was quickly scrapped. Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Good Category:Work In Progress